


Retreat

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal considers the news a malevolent Dr. Chilton gave him, that Will is married.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Molly Graham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This operates on the presumption that Hannibal knew Will was married, although not that he had a stepchild before their reunion. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Retreat. Your wedding was a retreat, Will. Not only from me but yourself.

How Frederick gloated when he told me. Malicious little man, he’ll seize any opportunity to prick me. It’s easy to read the undercurrents. Will Graham was never mine, but he slipped through your fingers, too. Frederick has never forgiven you for rejecting his shallow offers of friendship or therapy but I’m certain he keeps a close eye of you. I’m certain he knows where you and your bride live. 

It shouldn’t be too hard to find out when the time is right. You’re no longer in Wolf Trap. I’m certain of that, too. There are too many memories there which I had a hand in orchestrating. Vomiting Abigail’s ear. Watching Mason Verger feed his face in strips to your dogs. How I sent Randall Tier to feed you, that darkness inside you you keep trying to reject. Nightmares, every one you hope to forget, even though I created those nightmares to nourish and educate you so you might truly blaze with all the radiance you’ve restrained. 

You’ve found somewhere new, someone to make new memories with. We’ll see just how much stronger this veneer of a fresh start is than our history together.


End file.
